


bee mine?

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Of Course - Freeform, Bad Puns, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Valentine's Day, ft a nameless gaggle of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Josh learns to like Valentine's Day.





	bee mine?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, happy (late) valentine's day! it took me forever to remember to post this today but by the time people read it, it won't be the 14th anymore oh well :) <3

Josh reluctantly trudged down the sidewalk of the bus ramp, his dreary demeanor practically creating a raincloud over his head. It was another boring Wednesday with a grey sky lined with barren trees threatening a downpour, just like it had been for the past three days, yet when Josh walked into school, everyone seemed a bit more... affectionate than usual. Don't get him wrong, he knows how lovey-dovey high school couples can truly be, but today it was a lot more prominent. He shrugged it off and pushed through the crowd and up the main stairway to his homeroom. That's when it hit him.

Of course, how could he forget.

It was Valentine's Day.

Josh groaned loudly in the middle of the stairwell, causing a few people to turn their heads in confusion. He absolutely _loathed_ Valentine's Day. It felt like a personal attack on him, the local loser with no friends, let alone romantic interests. The fact that he'd forgotten entirely about it was even worse because now he had to face the day completely unprepared. Unfortunately, there was no changing that, so Josh reminded himself that it was just another day and continued up the stairs to class.

•••

If he had to rate his day so far, Josh would have pinned it at slightly above mediocre. The workload had only lessened, thank goodness. His English teacher spent all of class talking about her plans for the evening, elaborating to the point where she lost track of time and couldn't do anything else with them, so that was a plus. The other two - chemistry and psychology - had roughly based their lessons on love and its scientific causes and all that jazz, but since the two classes had only just begun last week, both teachers had to suffice with a brief explanation, an "I'll talk more about it later," and some of those heart candies with the messages on them. (Josh wouldn't ever admit this to anyone, but those candies were secretly the best.) It was lunchtime though, and lunchtime meant elaborate spectacles of love confessions in the cafeteria for all to watch. Josh wanted no part of that, so he hiked to the chorus room to eat with his usual crew.

Josh was greeted with a chorale of greetings and at least two heart candy boxes being pelted at him, earning a disapproving look from the teacher behind her laptop. Josh sat down and joined whatever conversation the group was having.

Everyone seemed like their usual self. Well, all except Tyler. Tyler, Josh's personal favorite out of all of them, (another thing he won't admit) was always comedic and happy, but today he seemed apprehensive. Josh looked over and asked, "Hey, Tyler, what's wrong?"

"Oh, uh," Tyler stuttered, clearly caught off guard, "can I talk to you for a second?" He paused and added, "Alone?"

"Sure." Josh and Tyler both got up and went into the teacher's office, Tyler shutting the door behind them. He stood in front of Josh, looking at his hands, and the other boy was left to wonder exactly why he was so nervous.

"Um," Tyler began, "I just... I'm going to come right and say it, oh gosh. I, uh... I like you, Josh. A lot. And I have for a while. And," he said, blushing immensely and reaching for a vase on the desk, "I was wondering: for this Valentine's, would you be mine?"

Josh looked at the vase. It was blue and filled with sunflowers. Poking out of the top was a little plastic bee with 'Bee Mine?' written on it. Josh momentarily grimaced at the terrible pun but quickly nodded, beaming. "Of course," he said, "I'd love to."

Tyler pulled him into a tight hug, his smile as big as Josh's. "Thank you," he murmured into Josh's chest. Josh ruffled his hair in response.

Josh changed his mind. He absolutely _loved_ Valentine's Day.


End file.
